Resident Evil: Bitacora de un STARS
by Tseroku
Summary: Este es un fic con una trama original y personajes de igual manera No es mi primer fic pero en realidad asi lo considero xq mi anterior no lo acabe y lo deje a medias x mas de una razon esta muy bueno asi que agradeceria que lo lean y dejen su opinion
1. Capitulo 0: La Amenaza Invisible

Resident Evil: Bitácora de un S.T.A.R.S

Capítulo 0 (ósea prologo): La Amenaza Invisible

Día 1: De tarde  
Estado: Extremadamente aburrido  
Ubicación: Sala Principal de la Comisaria  
Circunstancias: Nada interesante por aquí

John Stevens, unidad S.T.A.R.S

El sol caía, se lo podía ver por la ventana mientras que por alguna razón se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad en la comisaria. Aunque tan solo era una sensación no se podía describir con palabras. Todo el personal activo estaba reunido en el salón principal del edificio, a excepción de unos pocos pero en fin. La sala de la comisaria, tenía un escritorio bastante grande con varias cosas encima y a uno de los lados una pequeña oficina donde se encontraban algunos policías más, los que conversaban sobre algo que no se podía entender desde afuera.

Sentado en su silla, con una taza de café en la mano derecha y los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio, se encontraba John Stevens, un nuevo miembro de las fuerzas especiales, S.T.A.R.S., que se tomaba un descanso de todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer para ser parte del equipo especial. En cuanto a su aspecto físico, era de estatura media, cabello negro y ligeramente largo hacia atrás, ojos café y estaba vestido con el uniforme de la policía de racoom city, en su cinturón se encontraba la funda de una pistola, mas no el arma.

De pronto, el teniente al mando entra por la puerta de la parte trasera, era un hombre de piel oscura, muy corpulento, sin cabello y gafas para sol, se dirige hacia John entre la multitud que se encontraba en la habitación, y parándose en frente de él firmemente

-Hola John, no creas que por tu nuevo cargo puedes hacer lo que quieras, así que siéntate decentemente

-De acuerdo… Jeff, pero no estás aquí solo por eso verdad? Que tienes para mí?

-No es solo para ti, Atención todos! (dijo con voz muy alta, que hizo voltear a todos lo que encontraba en las sala) , tenemos una emergencia aquí, acabo de recibir una llamada del equipo de patrulla y nos dice que necesitan todos los refuerzos posibles, sobre un grupo muy grande de personas que está atacando a todo el que ve a su alrededor a base de mordidas.

-He Jeff, eso me suena como una película de terror, algo así como zombies (mientras se sonreía)

En ese momento todos los policías que escucharon el anuncio comenzaron a conversar sobre el asunto y se formo un pequeño alboroto en la sala cuando de pronto todos los teléfonos que estaba sobre el gran escritorio comenzaron a sonar, y se quedaron todos en silencio sin contestar para no confirmar lo que el teniente había dicho.

Después de 1 minuto de sonar los teléfonos todos estos dejaron de sonar sin razón. De pronto se abre la puerta de la sala y entra el capitán William Carter y detrás de este el cabo Grace Lorens. El capitán era un sujeto de piel muy clara, un poco más alto que John, ojos negros y vacios, cabello negro, largo como hasta los hombros, y el cabo era una chica algo baja, con cabellera castaña y corta como hasta unos 5 cm de sus oídos, de compostura delgada y ojos azules, ella tenía una pinzas en las manos y un trozo de cable de teléfono entre sus delicados dedos. William Carter tenía una expresión en el rostro que no parecía inducir ninguna emoción y la joven cabo un rostro de susto y timidez.

El capitán era un miembro muy respetado por todos en la comisaria, tanto que en la sala no se escucho ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que este caminaba hasta el centro de la sala, mientras que la pequeña muchacha se perdió entre la multitud de la habitación.

Se paro tranquilamente en el centro de la sala, con las manos en ambos bolsillos, y hablo hacia todos…

-Tenemos un asunto muy serio a nuestro cargo, así que todos vallan por su armas, no hablo de 9mm o pistolas calibre 45., traigan las automáticas con por lo menos un par de recargas para cada uno. Preguntas? (dijo todo esto con una voz tan tranquila y relajada que parecería que no sucediese nada)

-Solo una (dijo John, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al capitán), es cierto, es decir lo de…

-Si

Todos los presentes en la sala pusieron cara de sorpresa y terror mientras se quedaban en silencio, petrificados por el susto…

-Muévanse (dijo, William)

En ese momento todos los oficiales fueron hacia la sala de armas, saliendo de allí con dirección al gran salón antes del portón que daba hacia afuera. En la sala solo se quedaron John, William y Jeff. El último miro fijamente a William y salió en dirección a sala de armas.

-Así que tu eres John, el nuevo y recién ascendido a las fuerzas especiales, no? (dijo esto mientras entraba en la pequeña oficina del lado de la sala, y abría un armario)

-mmm… Si soy yo

-Bueno tengo algo para ti (mientras sacaba un rifle sniper del armario)

-Wow

-Ni siquiera lo mires que este es mío, pero tengo esto para ti (sacando un estuche negro del mismo armario) es algo que te resultara muy útil

-Veamos que tienes ahí

William dejo el estuche negro sobre un escritorio que se encontraba en la misma oficina, John se aproximo hacia este, mientras William tomaba su rifle y algunas cargas del mismo. John coloco sus manos sobre el estuche y así se quedo un par de segundos

-Qué esperas? Ábrelo

-De acuerdo

John abrió los seguro y al levantar la tapa lentamente se pudo ver un rifle M4A1, una de las armas más respetadas en un campo de batalla y usada usualmente como arma de asalto por los miembros del equipo S.T.A.R.S.

-En serio crees que sea esto necesario? (dijo sorprendido)

-De hecho no creo que sea suficiente…

John no pudo evitar poner en su rostro un gesto de preocupación, mientras se echaba el arma al hombro y las cargas en los bolsillos

-Por cierto, las fundas de pistola no son un adorno al cinturón… (Mientras la señalaba en la cintura de John)

-Mmmmm… cierto…

John salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su escritorio y sacar de un cajón un arma 9mm.

William camino a su propio ritmo (es decir muy lento y como si nada sucediese) con dirección al salón, al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, John se apuro a seguirlo porque no quedaba ya nadie más en la parte interior de la comisaria, pasando por la misma puerta para ver que todo el personal estaba listo y bastante alterado mientras charlaban.

Ya afuera todos en el gran salón con una estatua de una mujer al centro y unos cuantos peldaños antes del gran portón, ve a William que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, justo en frente de la estatua, mientras John aun se preguntaba como llego ahí ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo entre la salida de cada uno de ellos del cuarto contiguo. En ese momento William comenzó a hablar dejando a la multitud en silencio

-La situación esta así, irán a sus patrullas en equipos de 5 autos y 3 cabezas por cada uno, se guiaran por los gritos y una vez localizado el objetivo deben armar una barricada con las patrullas para luego con un megáfono deben informar a los civiles que por su seguridad se pongan de nuestro lado de la barricada y por cierto, dispárenle a todo ser viviente que no luzca ni se mueva como tal. No quiero preguntas ni objeciones, ahora muévanse…

Todos los policías comenzaron a salir de la comisaria por el gran portón con dirección al estacionamiento

-Ustedes vienen conmigo… (Se dirigía a Jeff y John)

-Que hay de aquella chica, el cabo Lorens? No venía con usted?

-Sabe cuidarse sola, apresúrense al estacionamiento…

-Y que hay de usted?

-Dije corre…, tengo algo que hacer antes...

John y Jeff se apresuraron hacia el estacionamiento ya que William tenía una presencia imponente y aunque su tono de voz o su rostro no tenía ni una pisca de emoción, eso los inquietaba aun mas.

Estaba corriendo en dirección a la patrulla de William, la que lucía como las demás pero tenía ambas luces azules (modificación a su pedido).Todos se habían marchado ya y mientras se acercaban a la patrulla, por tan solo un momento parpadeo y…

-Tú conduces… (Dijo William, que estaba parado detrás del auto, mientras le arrojaba las llaves a John)

Las llaves cayeron al suelo, ya que John no pudo atraparlas por la sorpresa.

Mientras las recogía, William subía al asiento del copiloto del auto.

-Apresúrense, tenemos prisa…

Jeff subió al asiento de atrás y John subió apresurado al asiento del conductor

-Vámonos…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1: Barricada

Resident Evil: Bitácora de un S.T.A.R.S.

Capitulo I: Barricada

Día 1: De tarde

Estado: Algo desconcertado por los sucesos

Ubicación: Patrulla del capitán William Carter a 2 calles de la comisaría

Circunstancias: Metiéndome en líos por cuenta propia o por órdenes (que importa, estaba aburrido)

John Stevens, Unidad S.T.A.R.S.

Las gotas de lluvias caían lentamente sobre el chapado de la patrulla, el ultimo rayo de luz solar había dejado de existir y solo quedaba una densa capa de oscuridad alumbrada por las luces de las calles. Un inexplicable silencio abismal y la soledad se podía sentir en las calles en el transcurso del auto, que dejabo pequeñas ráfagas de gotas de lluvia a su tras.

-Que fue a buscar capitán? - dijo Jeff desde el asiento trasero

-Un café

-En un momento como este?

-Es culpa del cabo Lorens, no pude dormir muy bien anoche (creo que no hace falta mencionar que sus oraciones no tiene ni un solo rastro de emoción)

John que aun no había dicho una palabra desde que subió a la patrulla, puso una cara de sorpresa mientras por su mente pasaba el rostro de aquella joven que había visto en la comisaría, en lo que William le daba un trago a su café como si no hubiera dicho nada digno de importancia.

-Aguarda (el auto se detuvo) aquí me bajo, ustedes denle vuelta a esa esquina y armen la barrera.

En ese instante Jeff y John se miraron como diciendo: ¿Barrera contra que?¿No ve que la calle esta desierta?, Carter se bajaba del coche poniendo un pie en el suelo tras otro, se cargo el rifle a la espalda mientras se paraba. De espaldas al automóvil recito este extraño verso:

La lluvia es acogedora…. (dio un suspiro)

Con cada paso se puede acabar

Para cuando haya llegado la hora

El zafiro para terminar

(Pronunciado a su vez sin tono de poeta, continúo hablando)

-Recuérdalo bien John, porque desde este momento no hay vuelta atrás, el reloj ya empezó a correr en tu contra… -dijo mientras daba un espacio entre el auto y él.

John tratando de recordar cada línea del verso, se tomo un par de segundos para girar la llave en lo que un Carter estático y de pie entre la lluvia se dirige a el por ultima vez

-Solo una cosa mas John, la carga de este rifle cuenta con 10 balas, no una mas o una menos (mientras tomaba de su cinturón 2 cargas extras con su mano derecha y las arroba por la ventana del auto) si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría conservarlas. Ahora muévanse…

Con esto ultimo, sin decir una sola palabra desde atrás, Jeff se quedo muy extrañado ya que en primer lugar, las acciones y palabras que digo no tenia mucho sentido, y en segundo lugar porque el capitán Carter no tenia la costumbre de cargar una oración con mas de 4 o 5 palabras (al menos al dirigirse a una sola persona) a menos que se tratase de dar ordenes al equipo, mas no le dio mucha importancia.

El auto avanzo los metros necesarios para alcanzar la curva, pero la comenzar el giro en la esquina se oyó un bullicio entre sirenas, gritos y disparos que rompían con el silencio de aquellas calles dejadas atrás. En lo que el auto incrementaba su velocidad para que en un instante, los oficiales en la patrulla contemplasen el escenario. John, temporalmente segado por el resplandor de la luz roja de una de las patrullas, al volver en si con un leve parpadear, diviso aquella calle con edificios grandes a ambos lados, las patrullas de dos equipos que se habían adelantado (al parece también halla un tercer equipo en la zona pero su patrulla se había estrellado contra los muros unos metros mas allá de la contención), habiéndose posicionado de manera horizontal al trafico formando una barricada, uno detrás del otro obstruyendo el paso pero dejando espacio entre el edificio y estos como para una auto mas. Detrás de estos para el lado donde estaban ellos, había unos siete u ocho policías que se cubrían tras los autos y varios civiles que corrían hacia este lado de la barrera, del otro lado de las patrullas se podía ver personas cuyos pasos se veían muy lentos y descoordinados, con heridas aun abiertas o bien con rasgaduras que exponían los tejidos, junto una piel gris y manchas de sangre oscura de tonalidad granate, que se aproximaban hacia el bloqueo policial mientras atacaban a todo civil en cuanto podían, de manera muy salvaje.

La mitad de la policía en la zona dispara a la masa de civiles enrarecida que avanzaba como por instinto sin razón aparente, mientras que el resto trataba de mantener a ralla los mismos que se acercaban por aquel espacio descubierto hasta las edificaciones y a su vez aplicaban un intento de fuego de cobertura a aquellos civiles que trataban de ponerse a salvo del lado contrario de la barricada policial.

Reacciona del shock de la impactante y desconcertante escena, mas con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, John gira el timón haciendo un drift que parquea el automóvil justo detrás de los policías que estaban en el espacio entre la edificación y las patrullas dejándolos momentáneamente fuera de la contención. Los que no tardaron en reaccionar saltando sobre el auto mientras retomaban su posición defensiva.

John bajo del vehiculo de luces azules seguido por Jeff, el cual no perdió un segundo en tomar su posición al mando como el oficial de mayor rango en el área

-Donde esta su teniente? (con una voz muy autoritaria, dirigiéndose hacia las unidades)

Uno de los policías, que saltaba hacia este lado de la barrida, después de haber quedado del otro lado y se acerco a Jeff mientras se quitaba su automática del hombro y la dejaba caer a un lado en el suelo bruscamente.

-Lo siento teniente, pero va a tener que conformarse con un cabo (señalando su insignia con una sola banda sobre su hombro)

-Donde esta su teniente? (con algo de enojo)

-Jeff al suelo – grito John unos metros más allá. Desenfundo su arma en lo que Jeff se hizo a un lado y a su vez el otro oficial, cargo la recamara de la pistola con el culateo rápido de su mano izquierda, dio un paso hacia delante y asumió una postura firme apuntando hacia el frente jalándole al gatillo. La bala salia de la punta del arma de entre una ráfaga de fuego y un estruendo que se distinguía entre los demás, impactando justo en la frente de un oficial que lucia una piel gris con una alarmante herida aun sangrante en el hombro. El cuerpo cayó azotando fuertemente hacia atrás, lentamente, formándose un pequeño charco de sangre detrás de su cabeza, pero no mucha.

-Pues si insiste…, allí esta - dijo el cabo señalando el cadáver, mas Jeff solo lo miro de reojo porque le daba asco.

-Cabo necesitamos apoyo…! – grita un oficial en la barrera, mientras se iban amontonando una cantidad considerable de personas enrarecidas tras los autos

-Maldición, los zombies…! - saco su pistola de la funda y acudió a la llamada de auxilio

John dio unos pasos hacia Jeff, esta vez con un rifle automático mientras cargaba el mismo, Jeff dirigió su mirada hacia la barricada policial que apenas mantenía a raya a la multitud de zombies para luego mirar a John y a continuación dar unos pasos hacia el centro de la barricada, dejando unos 5 metros entre el y los autos.

Los autos comenzaron a ceder por la presión de la multitud y algunas de aquellos humanos transformados en bestias habían logrado pasar por encima de las patrullas, dejando atrás una ya inservible contención.

-Todos los oficiales! Retrocedan…! - (los policías abandonaron su posiciones en la barrera y daban pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de disparar) - agrúpense - (seguían las ordenes formando una especie parábola delante de Jeff mientras John miraba con asombro, desde un lado, su capacidad de liderazgo) – aseguren este perímetro y defiendan su posición, no se atrevan a dar un paso atrás…!

Los oficiales con una nueva confianza comenzaron a emitir una lluvia de balas sobre la multitud, manteniéndolos a raya, por supuesto que a John le extraño mucho la ultima orden que parecía muy radical, hasta que volteo para ver a una multitud de civiles aparentemente sanos y salvos, que se encontraba paralizados por el miedo sin opción a huir ya que se formaba un grupo mas pequeño de zombies tras ellos. En ese momento, John se aparta del grupo decidido a defender solo la parte trasera.

Entonces empezó a dar un tiro tras otro, tratando de no desperdiciar ninguna munición, para luego darse cuenta que era demasiado para una sola persona, para cuando se dispuso a pedir algo de apoyo, oye un ultimo disparo y el grito de una mujer unos metros mas allá. No había rastro de Jeff…, todo el grupo había caído y los civiles eran la próxima victima.

John cayó al suelo por la tecleada de un civil que trataba de huir, solo paso un segundo para que un zombie se le abalance encima, su arma había caído al suelo y sentía que no podía seguir forcejeando con la criatura. El ruido de un disparo sobresale de entre todos los sonidos, pegándole justo en la nuca al zombie.

John se quita el cuerpo de encima para alzar la mirada, cae un rayo y sobre la azotea del edifico de enfrente puede ver una silueta humana que se retira con un rifle que usan los francotiradores a la espalda. Justo después y sin saber se donde salio, una pelota de papel le cae justo en la cabeza. John la recoge del suelo y ya sea por presentimiento o instinto la abrió, esta era una nota que decía:

Me debes una

William Carter

(También estaba su firma debajo de su nombre, como si se tratase de un documento importante)

Continuara…


End file.
